legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sub-Zero
Sub Zero (Real name Kuai Liang) a warrior from the Mortal Kombat universe and one of the defender's of earth and the multi universe Quote: "This fight will be your last!" Appearances The V Team Island Adventure Sub Zero first showed up during The V Team Island Adventure when Bender and the other's fought in the Shadow Relam. Sub Zero along with his best friend Smoke helped Scorpion fight the enemy. After words they join the team and were great help to the team. They also were at Scourge and Fiona's wedding after Marceline's Dad was beaten. The Great Time Travel Adventure Sub Zero once again returns to add the heroes in the new adventure. When everyone went forward in time and met the reistance Sub Zero and Smoke met their future self and they were Cyborgs. They told them that the Scorpion of their time betrayed them and nearly killed and they could only live by being turn into cyborgs. Sub Zero and Smoke were captured by MD and because of this Sub Zero's brother Noob Saibot betrayed MD but after words Sub Zero and Smoke's souls were taken by MD and because they died their future self's died. Subzero died thinking that Hunson was going to lose and get his ass kicked This came true when MD got defeated by Lizbeth who freed many of the souls he sucked up. He was one of them. While some were sent to the after life other's returned to life. Subzero was sent to Heaven with Smoke. He returns as a spirit to talk to his sister. He thanks Lizbeth for saving her. He had forgiven Frost and told her that once she is ready to return to the Lin Kuei temple and to take her place as the grand master. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Subzero finally returns for an adventure but as a spirit. He will be joining Lizbeth in her story once at the beginning then around the end where he talks with Her, The V Crusaders, Maka and supringlsy his enemy Hunson who warns them all about the Anomality Hunson Abadeer revived him offscreen as gratitude to Lizbeth for helping him defeat Dr.Weil and Discord. Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War Histroy When they were little boys Sub Zero and his older brother were kidnap by a clan called the Lin Kuei because they both had speical powers. They were trained to be assassin's for the clan. So many years later Sub Zero's brother was killed and he went to find the murderer along with his best friend Smoke. Sub Zero met his brother's killer Scorpion and the two became arch enemies. Their last battle Scorpion defeated Sub Zero and would have killed him untill he found out Quan Chi was the murderer of his family. After word's Sub Zero became grand master of the Lin Kuei and has served the defender's of earth for long time. Powers Ice Blast: Shoot ice at his enemy and they freeze for a few seconds. Ice Beam: A Stronger vision of the Ice Blast. Ice Clone: Created a clone of made of Ice and when someone touchs it they freeze Cold Shoulder: He slide's on Ice and ram's into his enemy. Trivia He was born with his powers of ice. He has a Chinese father and an American mother. He has a younger sister named Frost who like him has the powers of ice. He knows Slade's true identify and backstory before becoming Slade. Sub Zero and his Frozen Frontier was to join Bender, Hiccup, Slade and their allies against The League of Darkness but instead they joined Wrath of the God of War Rises and Meister of War. Along with Scorpion he is one of the most popular characters of Mortal Kombat. He is voiced by Jim Miller. Allies: Scorpion, Smoke, Cyrax, Noob, Frost, The Force's of Light, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Axel, Roxas, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, The Future Resistance, Marceline, King Julian, Heloise, Jorgen, Dr, Blowhole, Stewie, Lucaius, Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, Milo, Lizbeth, Nina, Oscar, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Emperor X, Starscream, Maze, Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, Eddie Riggs, Ophelia, Lars Halford, Lita Halford, Agent Fowler, Enemies: Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, Eddy's brother, Brother Blood, Ares, The Beelzeboss League, The Crimnal Empire, The Murderistic League, Zeus, 1745836-sub_zero_mk_2011_vs_pose.jpg bio.gif cutout.png|Sub Zero's Armor Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Rivals Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Assassins Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Martial Artists Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Frozen Frontier Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan